The overall aim of this grant proposal is to enhance the applicant s skill in patient-oriented clinical research in the area of child mental health. This will be accomplished through a program of combined education, training and the completion of a research project on structural neuroimaging of autism. The candidate s major goal is to develop her research capacities in clinical studies of child mental health with a focus on the neurobiology of childhood neurogenetic disorders. At the end of the award period, the candidate expects: 1) to possess the skills necessary to be an independent investigator in clinical research; 2) to have received funding as an independent investigator; and 3) to become a leader in the scientific study of patients with childhood neuropsychiatic disorders. The objectives of the proposed research project are to a) assess the relation between brain morphology and autism through structural neuroimaging of siblings discordant for autism and b) to assess the relations among cognition, behavior and specific brain morphologies in autistic subjects. In addition to the proposed research activity, the candidate will participate in graduate course work in the School of Medicine s Departments of Genetics, Psychiatry, Neuroscience and Health Care Policy and Research. The course work will encompass genetics, behavioral research, neuroscience, biostatistics, and epidemiology. She also will participate in seminars and tutorials with identified educational consultants in areas related to her planned research.